Scent of Rain
by Shadowface
Summary: I'm an inconsistant writer, RoLo Both of their POVs. COMPLETE! Finally.
1. Scent of Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or any other characters implied or mentioned. Marvel Enterprises owns them And I am not selling any of the following writing (as if anyone would buy it).

The scent of rain hung in the air. He knew it was natural: her rain was more pure than the acid filled water from New York City. Suddenly, a sound, some one approaching He sniffed the air again. Her. He didn't turn around. He knew she would not have come to him unless she had a reason.

I saw him, his familiar scent of leather and sweat intermingling with the smell of nature. I knew that he was aware of my presence. He didn't know when someone was around him, and he rarely gave anyone the opportunity to see his back. _This is odd; he never lets anyone behind him this long_. "Is there something I can do for ya' darlin?'' His rough voice startled me, and it took a minute to process the question. "No. I was just walking this way and saw you." He turned and faced me. He had a wolfish grin, as if he knew that I had only come out because I knew he was out here. I gasped silently as I watched him get up and start to approach. He looked at me. "Scared?" I just shook my head, not able to tell him how just watching the muscles bunch when he moves or how his eyes were enough to freeze me like a deer freezes at the sight of headlights. He laughed: "You don't have to lie; I can smell the fear on you."

I had just lied. I didn't know if what I smelled was fear or… something else altogether. To be honest, her whole smell was intoxicating: like fresh flowers and summer rain in the Canadian Rockies, pure and wonderful. I stiffened. Her smell had just changed. Something new was in the scent, something potent, and something not fear, something unexpected. _Desire. _I sniffed the air. It was now mixing in with the natural scent of rain and plant life, her status as weather witch making the plants mimic her natural scent. I looked at her. She seemed to be quickly regaining her composure. I sniffed again. The scent of her was distracting.

He was staring at me like a starving man stares at a twenty-course meal, and the way he kept sniffing at the air made me uncomfortable. It was like he could smell my thoughts. I fidgeted, suddenly forgetting the words I had planned to say, and so I waited for him to start. "You gonna start talkin' or do I have to guess your thoughts?" I jumped at the harshness in his tone. I was about to ask if I had done something to offend him when I saw something in his eyes, and what I saw scared me. I saw need, an animalistic type of need, a raging need and a rampant hunger. It scared me because I had only ever seen anything like it in his eyes when he used to look at Jean before her wedding. I saw his need now towards me and it scared me.

I sniffed the air again I smelled fear. Not the fear that drives you to run away but the uncertain fear that comes when you don't understand something but still, the fear confused me, I could still smell her desire, it permeated from her like the smell of an entire field of flowers in full bloom at the same time so her fear was unexpected to say the least So I asked her "What are you scared of darlin'?" She seemed startled by my question as if I had read her mind I chuckled silently to myself it was a habit that I had picked up from Charlie a while back his moral qualms made it so he didn't often invade an involuntary mind but he makes a lot of really good guesses.

"_How does he do that?" _I asked myselfmarveling at his uncanny ability to guess peoples thoughts, He looked at me confused he of course has no way of knowing that I had just asked myself the same question. "I am scared of nothing" I replied arrogantly "and I am certainly not afraid of you" he chuckles to himself, "How often do you need to be reminded Ro?" he asked chidingly "Enhanced senses are one of my more useful talents" I groaned quietly _"Damn the man and his nose!" _I cursed inside of my head for a few more moments then it came to me _"He's smelled everything?" _I groan again this time from embarrassment _"He's smelt everything?! Oh goddess grant me a quick death!" _I looked at him expecting to find a mocking smile or some form of judgment but one glance into his shocking blue eyes and I was as stunned as if I had been hit by a train My desire was matched by his. It showed in his eyes.

I smile at the look of embarrassment she gives me and I try with all of my might to think of something to say, but looking at her beauty, words fail me.

He's staring again, His gaze is riveting, diverting and, utterly mind boggling _"Why doesn't he say any thing?" _and then suddenly, he does.

"'Ro' darlin"


	2. Scent of Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own a pencil and I don't own the X-Men. (If Marvel decides to sell them, someone please tell me).

Authors note: I like the word approach because it can be used a lot, e.g. I am approaching insanity; perhaps this is the wrong approach? You are now approaching the end of the author's ramblings. Approach the following story with care, etc. And so without further ado, we approach the beginning of this chapter.

Authors Note#2: I'll probably make a million corrections to this story, just because I cant stand to let it end (it was my first fanfiction)

_For those who are new to this, italics are thoughts._

_Why is she staring at me? What does she see?_ I smell fear on her and I wonder what I've done to merit it; then I realize that I'm glaring, so I soften my expression and almost instantly her fear is replaced by confidence. G_od, her emotions change fast._ I look at her expectantly, waiting for her to have the first word. She finally asks, "What are you doing?" I smile at that; she was always going on the defense. But I knew better than to allow her to get on the attack, so I start talkin'. " I'm jus' sittin' gazin' at the clouds." She looks puzzled by my answer. I can see the question in her eyes; I ignore it.

He's ignoring me; he does that when he wants to avoid something, so I ask, "Why are you just gazing at the clouds?" He looks at me with an emotion I that I have no name for and says softly "clouds are beautiful an' Beauty is meant fer' lookin' at."

Her breath catches, She understands my meaning, and my wording and she understands that the next move is hers.

"Is that why you are always looking at her?" I hate myself for the weakness in my voice and for the desperation in my eyes.

I look at her sharply I see what she wants and I want it too "No, I look at her because she's happy and I don't understand how she can be after what she's been through." I see her relief and I see the brief weakness that she struggled to hold down, go away. And she looks at me with a look that makes my heart flutter a look that warms me to the tip of my toes.

_He doesn't love her! _The thought is in my mind before I can get rid of it. I look at him and prepare to ask him a question.

"Do you find me beautiful?" her voice sounds fragile and I answer honestly "More than I can put inta' words darlin"

I see the honesty and in that moment I love him more than ever and so I tell him. "Logan?" he grunts, "I love you."

And I smiled.

_Two forms met in the moonlight, observed by the great Diana, They joined and as one they shouted out into the night, the earth child, the wind rider, together at last. _

A/N: Well, It's been a year, I'm sorry for the delay L. The reason for the 'delay' was that my Fan Fiction interest had, for the most part, shifted to 'Harry Potter' and other Fandoms of the book and sometimes video game section, really the only X-men fan fiction that I've read in the past year has been by the authors 'Darlin' and 'paxnirvana', (If you haven't read Their work, Do so!) To all of those reading 'Ice Queen'…I will update eventually.


End file.
